The Dandelion
by angeladaniellemarie
Summary: Part of the Hunger Games written in Peeta's perspective.
1. Part I: The Reaping

The Dandelion: Part I – The Reaping

Katniss Everdeen. That's her name. I may have known her since I was five years old, but that doesn't make up for the distance I feel between us. I may have gone through some trouble offering her those two loaves of bread, but that doesn't make her aware of the effect she can have. _The effect she has on me_. How the smile on my face stretches from ear to ear when I think of her, how I blush and look away when she sees me, how her melodic voice puts a stop to my breath. No, she can't possibly know this. We've never spoken a word to each other.

My father, the baker of District 12, is probably the only person who might comprehend how I feel. When he was younger, he, too, had longed to be with an Everdeen. Katniss's mother. His story plays out in my mind, taking me back to older days when Katniss was merely just another girl to me.

"_See that girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner."_ He had said as we were lining up for school. I took one look at her and found that I didn't have the will to look away. Her two long braids, her red plaid dress, the sweetest eyes I've ever come upon. Beautiful.

"_A coal miner?"_ I asked, perplexed. _"Why did she want a coal miner if she could have had you?"_

"_Because when he sings….even the birds stop to listen." _

It didn't take long for me to understand what he had meant. The moment I heard Katniss sing, one day at school when the teacher had asked for volunteers, I knew without question that, just like the birds that perched outside to listen to her pleasant voice, I was a goner. There would be no going back because Katniss Everdeen had given me a new way, a new road to take, following her harmonious tunes and her captivating personality. She opened my eyes to better thoughts, hopes, and wishes, and won me over completely.

Prim Everdeen. That is the name that has just been called by Effie Trinket, a Capitol toy of a woman used to promote the annual Hunger Games. To my side, I can see Katniss, her reaction nothing but shock and distraught, as she forces her way through the crowd, shouting her sister's name.

_No…_ I think. _She can't volunteer. She can't…_

But it's too late. Effie Trinket claps her hands in excitement, as she says enthusiastically, "Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

I turn my eyes away with dread, wanting to alter the course of events that has just occured. I wish I could volunteer. Take her place. Spare her life. But I'm not eligible. Every district must have a male and female tribute. I can't take her place. And yet, little do I know that I won't need to. Because the male tribute is me.

"Peeta Mellark," is called, and I walk up to the stage, trying to keep the impression on my face as composed as it will allow. I look Katniss in the eyes as I shake her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze of support.

_Let the Hunger Games begin._


	2. Part II: The Goodbyes

The Dandelion: Part II – The Goodbyes

Saying goodbye is unbearable. The comforting gestures that I will never feel again, my mother's gentle kiss, my father's strong arms of support. Never to feel their warm embrace. Lost forever in the memories of my past.

"Be strong," my father tells me, but strength is exactly what I lack at this moment. Consciously holding back tears, all I can do is nod and look away, shame threatening to present itself on my face. He doesn't need to know how afraid I am. That will only bring him doubt, and I can't let him lose faith in me. Even though I have already given up on myself.

My mother is wiping back her tears, letting out a painful sob as she takes her final look at me. "Peeta, my son..." she whispers, bringing me toward her and wrapping her arms around me. "Having you as a child has been the greatest gift I could have ever asked for. It is a miracle that I will never regret receiving." She presses her lips to my forehead and strokes my cheek with the softest touch.

"We love you."

"I love you, too." I finally reply. My voice is hoarse and I can sense the hollowness of my words. Before my parents step out, my mother stops in her tracks. She looks back at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"Maybe District 12 will finally have a winner this year." Then hesitates before saying, "She's a survivor, that one."

She. She's a survivor. I ponder the words my mother has left me with as the door shuts close behind her and my father. There is nothing left in this room but me and her last statement.

Well, if my mother thinks so, she must be right. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect her. My final task before death is to ensure that Katniss Everdeen departs from the arena alive.


	3. Part III: The Mentor

The Dandelion: Part III – The Mentor

At the train station, countless eyes are watching me. The cameras document my every reaction, every word, every move. I don't care. My eyes are swollen and red, but if the whole of Panem wants to see the real me, let them see it. I don't plan on putting on some kind of act. The only secret I don't intend on publicizing is my promise to keep Katniss away from harm.

I let the photographers take their final shots, putting on a winning smile, hoping that the citizens of the Capitol will adore it. Once we board the train, the engines start at once and we begin our travel at high-speed. In my compartment, I find drawers filled with clothing of fine quality. Effie said to wear whatever I want, so I strip off my attire and freshen up. When it's time for supper, I take my place at a long table in the extravagant dining room. The plates and utensils are fancy and I can tell that they are more expensive than a week's meals back home.

Humph. Capitol class. How they can afford such grandeur and allow the districts to struggle with poverty is unfairly cruel.

Effie, noticing that Haymitch is still missing from the table, speaks up. "Where's Haymitch?" She asks with a hint of joy.

"Last I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," I reply.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," If I'm not mistaken, Effie lets a smile slip onto her face at Haymitch's absence.

After dinner, we proceed to a different room, where we watch the replay of the reaping.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior." Effie says in a hard voice.

"He was drunk," I laugh. "He's drunk every year."

"Every day," Katniss agrees.

"Yes," hisses Effie Trinket. "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!" Effie shouts irritably.

At that same moment, Haymitch stumbles into the conversation, asking stupidly, "I miss supper?" and soiling the decorative carpet of the compartment with his own bile. As he falls into the splattered mess, Effie stares him down in disgust.

"So laugh away!" She mocks, avoiding the vomit and making her way to and out the door.

However bitter she may be, Effie is right. Without our mentor's help, it will be close to impossible to promote Katniss's survival. The scary thought of me failing to fulfill my duty takes the joke of the situation away.

"I tripped?" Haymitch looks up. "Smells bad."

"Let's get you back to your room. Clean you up a bit." I tell him.

Leading Haymitch up to his room, I can't help feeling hopeless. How am I ever going to get him to take us seriously?


	4. Part IV: The Fear

The Dandelion: Part IV – The Fear

I'm in a dream-like state of mind. My footsteps fall flat against the wet pavement, eyes searching beyond the stormy path before me. What I'm searching for is a mystery to me. But I keep walking at an even pace because I know I'll find it eventually. District 12 isn't a very large district. I'm able to find my way despite the heavy rain splattering on my bare skin.

To my right, I pass the forbidden woods that conceal the dangers lurking beyond the electric fence. Morbidly dark during the nighttime, the unknown looming within the trees. This road I'm taking will lead me directly to the Seam.

Walking towards my family's bakery, I inhale the sweet aroma of freshly baked bread that has just been pulled out of the oven. I smile, catching my father's glance through the front window.

"Good evening, Father," I call out, although the evening is murky and unpleasant.

But my father says nothing in response. He turns his head away, as if ashamed to see his own son, and shuts the curtains close with the quickest move of his arms. How strange. It's as if he's seen something terrifying. Only, there's no one outside but me. Behind locked doors, I can hear my mother's voice.

"A survivor, that girl is. District 12 will finally have a winner..."

She. Survivor. Winner. Who is my mother talking about?

Suddenly, the sky flashes light onto the streets as the Capitol seal appears overhead. President Snow is here. In my district. For what reason, I can only guess. Perhaps some urgent business dealing with the Hob's black market. Or the beat-up fence guarding the perimeter that does absolutely nothing to impede illegal hunting. Whatever the issue, I choose to ignore it and carry on.

And then I hear it. The piercing cry of a damsel in distress.

Katniss.

I now know what I am searching for.


End file.
